What Happened in the Nesquik Sand Pit
by Coneflower Adams
Summary: A twist on the scene when Calhoun and Felix are stuck in the Nesquik sand.


**What Happened in the Nesquik Sand Pit**

 _Writer's note: So, while watching WIR the other day, an idea came to me about rewriting the nesquik sand scene. From what I can remember of the novelization, Felix tickled Calhoun to get the laffy taffy to come down. I switched that idea since I thought it would work better the other way around and…IT WAS SO MUCH FUN TO WRITE! Seriously, I love this ficlet. And excuse the chocolate milk puns, I couldn't help myself ;-)_

* * *

"Fix-It, stop thrashing! You're making it worse!" Calhoun yelled at the panicking handyman.

They'd fallen into some cocoa powder death trap called a Nesquick Sand pit. As silly as the name sounded, the pit seemed to be a real danger as they sunk slowly into its chocolatey depths of doom. Fix-It wasn't helping matters. He'd begun to panic as soon as he realized he couldn't save them by jumping out. Calhoun did the one thing she knew would get his attention; backhanded the man right across the face.

Fix-It's shocked face stared off to the space beside her, but soon their attention was drawn to child-like laughter from up above. Hanging down from the striped tree was long purple snake-like things.

"It's laffy taffy," Fix-It explained. Honestly, she would have never of guessed what the strange, chittering creatures were. Irritating pests would have been her name for them.

"They're attracted to whatever makes them laugh!" A lightbulb seemed to switch on in Fix-It's head and he excitedly exclaimed, "Tickle me!"

Calhoun pulled a face. "You have got to be kidding me."

"If they're attracted to whatever makes them laugh and laughter is contagious… trust me, ma'am," Fix-It pleaded.

There was no other chose but to trust Fix-It's unspoken plan. Calhoun hesitantly wiggled her fingers along what was left unearthed of Fix-It's side. He giggled a little, more like he was humoring her than actually laughing. The laffy taffy vines made a disappointed noise in unison before pulling back up into the trees.

"I barely felt you, ma'am. Tickle me harder."

"Look, Fix-It, I don't feel like this plan-"

"No, ma'am!" Fix-It balled his hands into fists, wearing the most serious expression she'd seen him make yet. "You have a duty to do! Now, tickle me, that's an order!"

There was something about those last three words that compelled Calhoun into action. No matter how ludicrous the plan was or how much pride she had to swallow, she would do her duty!

Tossing all training and dignity aside, she launched into a full blown tickle attack on Fix-it. The man began to giggle until he was busting a gut laughing as her nimble fingers danced along his small torso. Calhoun felt the corner of her lip tug upwards just slightly. Laughter was contagious, in theory at least.

The cackling of the laffy taffy vines drew closer as the purple creatures drooped lower from the trees above. A thought popped in Calhoun's mind, and she dared to find out if Fix-It was ticklish on his neck. He tensed up, nearly trapping her hand between his shoulder and jawline, laughing still – Calhoun got the answer.

The vines were directly above, low enough to catch, and Calhoun barely had time to realize what was happening as Fix-It scooped her up by the waist. He yanked her against him, holding onto her and the vines with unexpected strength as they rose into the air.

Calhoun stared up at Fix-It, stunned at all that just happened. His plan had worked, and of all things, a tickle attack fit for 9 year old girls had saved them from the deliciously dangerous fate.

Fix-It gazed down at her, confidence brimming on his features – despite the tinge of red still on his cheeks from his giggle fit. Calhoun blinked. It was like she was seeing him for the first time since they'd met. He wasn't a bad looking guy. He'd appeared boyish to her…until this moment. The unexpected boldness really changed his presence and Calhoun liked it. Maybe there was more to the little handyman than she gave him credit for.

His clever thinking also won points his way. They'd probably be six feet deep in chocolate milk if it wasn't for his quick thinking. Of course, she had to knock some sense into him, but still, his plan worked.

Fix-It set her gently on a striped tree branch. His expression still exuded confidence as they gazed at one another. It wasn't unto their attention was stolen by the laffy taffy singing a lovey dovey chant and forming a heart all around them that the moment was snuffed.

Calhoun whipped out her gun, firing three shots that sent the vines scattering. She didn't need this right now – all the mushy, goo-goo eyed mess they'd shared. It was too soon to be falling into matters of the heart. There was a cy-bug on the loose and it was her duty to blast that joker to kingdom come before it laid its filthy spawns all over the arcade.

As much as she wished to shove away the moment her and Fix-It shared, it lingered somewhere between her heart and her mind until a victory kiss on the cheek brought it front and center again.


End file.
